


Трудно быть свахой

by Prim_Dor_A



Series: Сваха [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, POV Scott McCall, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Скотт МакКолл - сваха. Что из этого выйдет?





	1. Вместо пролога

**Author's Note:**

> Канон – есть, но с авторской интерпретацией, разумеется. Как и всегда – взяла то, что нравится и все переврала.  
> Не учитывается 3 сезон – т.е. никакой стаи альф и прочего.  
> OOC Скотта.  
> Первая попытка написать флафф.  
> Юмор – авторский, не обессудьте.

Что такое семья?

В детстве она воспринимается как неизменная величина, которая является константой, аксиомой, не требующей доказательств. Потом проходит время, и ты начинаешь понимать, что ничто в этом мире не остается неизменным. Начинаешь задавать такие вопросы, как например: «Кем был мой отец?», «Как вы с ним жили?», «Почему расстались?». И мама отвечает. И тогда ты думаешь, что незнание может быть благом. Потому что больно, очень больно осознавать, что твой отец, на которого подспудно возлагал столько надежд – просто трусливый подонок, бросивший маму через пару месяцев после свадьбы – беременную и с разбитым сердцем. И все ради чего? А тут все просто – ради очередной юбки и легких денег. Вы скажете, с кем не случается? И я соглашусь с этим, но понимание не избавляет от боли. 

Боль накатывает волнами, оставляя после себя тошнотворную слабость. А еще становится трудно дышать – практически невозможно. И это все только от мыслей. Потом врачи ставят диагноз: «астма» - как приговор. Вижу, как плачет мать по ночам, когда думает, что я уже сплю, вижу, как она устает от тяжелой работы, но ничего, НИЧЕГО не могу с этим поделать. 

А потом в моей жизни появляется друг. Самый настоящий – верный, преданный и веселый. Он никогда не унывает – и мне не дает. Я бы не справился без него со всем тем, что свалилось на меня.

Когда я стал оборотнем, все границы вмиг истончились, стали призрачными, словно утренний туман. Стайлз понял и принял меня – таким, какой я есть. Он поддерживал меня, не давал пойти в разнос. Что же касается мамы, то я не смог ей рассказать. И поймите меня правильно, я верю ей и боюсь. Но не ее реакции, а за нее саму. Ей и так в жизни тяжко пришлось. Она всегда оберегала меня. Теперь моя очередь. 

После укуса и обращения моя жизнь резко переменилась – и не сказать в какую сторону. Но то, что она стала невероятно насыщенной это факт. Оборотни и охотники – это вам не легкая увеселительная прогулка. Тогда думать времени не оставалось.

А потом внезапно – словно из ниоткуда, возник Питер Хейл и повел мою маму на свидание. Господи, как же я ревновал! Никогда бы не подумал, что способен на такое – словно и не я это был, а кто-то другой. Вот тогда-то я и понял, что все в этом мире течет и меняется. А еще я понял, что, сколько бы ни злился, но видеть радостное лицо мамы было гораздо приятнее ощущения ее принадлежности только мне. Но вот Питер Хейл… Я молил всех богов – милосердных и не очень – путь будет кто угодно, но только не он! Не этот одержимый бесами убийца.

А потом мы убили его. Сожгли – снова. Затем Дерек разорвал ему горло и стал альфой – лидером, вожаком, старшим. Не скажу, что это меня обрадовало. 

Дерек Хейл – племянник бесноватого Питера-альфы-убийцы Хейла. Да и сам он долготерпением не отличается. Странный и опасный. И вечно хмурый, будто ему ботинки жмут. И это его вечное – я альфа. Можно подумать, это ответ на все вопросы, и все должно объяснять. Ну и как такого самоуверенного… человека убедить в том, что я не желаю быть частью его стаи? Что стая и семья для меня – понятия не тождественные? 

Дальше – больше. Сначала Ардженты, потом канима. Порой мне кажется, что не влюбись я в Эллисон, все в моей жизни было бы куда как проще. Но и скучнее, что уж себе-то лгать. 

Эллисон. Что же я на самом деле к ней чувствую? Мне безусловно, приятно находится рядом с ней – аж сердце заходится. Но вот тот факт, что она с невероятной легкостью схватилась за оружие… несколько меня напрягает. Упаси Бог, я нисколько ее не осуждаю – смерть матери – более чем веская причина мстить. Но и меру знать надо! Впрочем, видимо, охотники придерживаются мнения, что если лес рубят – щепки летят. Вот только цель средства не оправдывает – это одна из аксиом моей жизни. Наоборот, я считаю, что даже самую благородную цель негодные методы превращают в ее противоположность. Поэтому, кстати, я и не могу найти общего языка с Дереком. 

И теперь, когда я увидел, с какой легкостью моя Эллисон превратилась в маньячку-Кейт Арджент, мой энтузиазм несколько приутих. Я все еще люблю ее, но уже не смотрю на нее сквозь стекла розовых очков. А это оказывается больно – быть взрослым.

Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю теперь, что был отвратительным сыном и другом. Нельзя быть эгоистом, но, Боже, как же хочется!

Когда нам пришлось противостоять Джерарду, все казалось так плохо, что хуже, мать его, просто некуда. Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Нам помог воскресший Питер Хейл. И да простят меня боги – все, сколько бы их ни было, но я был рад этому. Подспудно. Без его помощи мы бы загнулись. Пусть он и язвительный, и за словом в карман не лезет, но знает много и помогает, не оглядываясь на прошлое. Это делает ему честь. 

Кстати говоря, на фоне любви к невообразимому искусству стёба, мой друг и почти брат Стайлз и сошелся с Питером Хейлом. Теперь они вдвоем выводят из себя Дерека, а я смотрю на это все и любуюсь. Нехорошо конечно, радоваться чужой беде, но как же приятно!

А теперь вот этот самый спаситель сидит на ступеньках своего старого дома, и, по своему обыкновению, многозначительно улыбается. И вот тут-то на меня и накатывает – ведь всему причина – он. Именно укус Питера стал отправной точкой всех изменений в моей жизни – плохих ли, хороших ли – неважно! Без этого я бы так и продолжил влачить свое жалкое существование – задерганный астматик, просиживающий на скамейке запасных. Без всех этих испытаний я бы никогда не понял, что жизнь – это на самом деле, благо. Что нужно беречь и дорожить друзьями, семьей, нормальной, спокойной жизнью. Что я способен сражаться за все это, не щадя ни себя, ни врагов, пришедших все это у меня забрать.

Смотрю на лучшего друга, о чем-то увлеченно беседующего с Айзеком, на Дерека, сидящего с газетой в руках на поваленном дереве – подальше от любимого дядюшки, на Джексона и Лидию, которые нас всех и не замечают. И на душе у меня становится легко и ясно – словно в дождливый день солнце вдруг выглянуло из-за туч.


	2. Первая.

Через пару дней у мамы День Рождения. Хочется сделать ей приятное, и я стараюсь не пропускать уроки, получать высокие отметки, попутно обдумывая, какой подарить подарок. Вот только у нее совершенно нет настроения праздновать. Она даже никого не пригласила, отмахнулась только, когда я ей об этом напомнил.

Неладно что-то. С тех самых пор, как произошли все эти события – со мной и остальными, она, кажется, так и не пришла в себя. Или это что-то другое? Сегодня я спрошу об этом.

И вот кто меня за язык тянул, а!? Сам теперь не рад. И что мне стоило промолчать? Так ведь нет же – заварил кашу – расхлебывай ее теперь!

 

***

 

\- Привет, - немного нервно проговорил я, садясь на крыльцо рядом с Питером.

\- Здравствуй, Скотт, - отзывается Хейл-старший, с любопытством глядя мне в глаза. Обычно я с ним первый не заговариваю – как-то неудобно, ведь я причастен к его… кхм… смерти. И даже то, что он воскрес, не снимает с меня некой вины. Глупо, но я не из тех, кто любит убивать, хоть и оборотень. – Что привело тебя к нам в столь поздний час?

Смотрю на часы. Время 21.15. О чем это он?

\- Малышам спать пора, - охотно пояснил он и выжидающе усмехнулся. Видимо, ждет моей взрывной реакции, которая в иной ситуации обязательно последовала бы.

А вот обломись, подъ***ст ты наш! Не сегодня!

\- Поговорить пришел, - спокойствие, только спокойствие. А еще спинку к перилам пристроить, чтоб хоть какая-то поддержка была.

Н-да, удивить не получилось – как усмехался, так и усмехается. Что же, попробуем еще раз.

\- О маме, - добавляю я буднично.

А вот теперь реакция была. Изумление мельком проскользнуло по его лицу и скрылось, словно и не было. Глаза чуть сощурились, а на лбу появилась вертикальная складка.

\- Не делай так, - главное, чтоб недовольства в голосе побольше было, притворного. – На Дерека становишься похож. Еще мордой обо что-нибудь меня шарахни – и сходство станет пугающим. А его и одного – много.

Вот не могу я просто промолчать да? Питер сегодня – словно ходячий вызов для меня – как тёщин дом, возле которого нельзя пройти, не высказавшись. Слишком уж серьезную тему я решился затронуть, чтобы быть спокойным, аки тот удав. 

И, кажется, его проняло. Ой, лучше бы я молчал.

\- Хочешь предупредить, чтобы я даже не смотрел в ее сторону? – Питер вернул на лицо улыбку - кажется, пронесло. Язык мой – враг мой! Вот сколько я об этом Стайлзу говорил – а сам вышел дурак.

\- Я хотел узнать, - заставляю себя поднять глаза и посмотреть на Хейла, - ты ее на свидание только из-за меня пригласил? Или это то, о чем я догадываюсь?

Этого он не ожидал. Даже замолк на минуту, видимо, переваривал, что я не кинулся на него с угрозами.

\- Это важно? – наконец, выдал Питер. И, хвала богам, без намека на иронию.

\- Я бы не спрашивал, если бы это не было важным, - стараюсь говорить спокойно, но ответ получается несколько более раздраженным, нежели я хотел. Что поделаешь? Не каждый день разговариваешь с потенциальным ухажером своей матери.

\- Она действительно... нравится мне, - чуть погодя проговорил Хейл. – И пусть в ТО время я был несколько не в себе, это ничего не меняет.

Вот так-так! Питер Хейл ответил прямо – без ритуальных плясок округ да около! Этот день стоит запомнить – да еще и красным в календаре пометить.

\- Она – ваша пара? – Господи, если бы ты знал, насколько тяжело дался мне этот вопрос! Всего-то три слова, а поди ж ты! И уже трудно сдерживать взволнованное дыхание – да и сердце норовит пуститься вскачь.

Он отворачивается от меня и задумчиво смотрит вдаль. И лицо при этом такое… сложно сказать, чего в нем больше – грусти, скорби, боли или смирения. Никогда его таким не видел.

А стая во главе с альфой и моим болтливым другом, проявив чудеса такта, уходят в дом.

\- А если я скажу, что это так? – вдруг оборачивается Питер. – Если я скажу, что Мелисса МакКолл – моя пара?

\- В таком случае, - отзываюсь несколько скованно, - вам нужно срочно отправляться на поиски подарка. Вечеринка послезавтра в восемь вечера.

А теперь быстренько соскочил с крыльца и бежать, а то еще вопросы возьмется задавать. Но затем мне захотелось немного напакостить – по-детски. Я оборачиваюсь и голосом заправского лучшего друга – сиречь жутко доверительно, сообщаю.

\- Кстати, вы в прошлый раз прислали ей розы – она их не любит. Купите ей ромашек.

А что? Это, между прочим, правда!


	3. Вторая

И вот долгожданное ПОСЛЕЗАВТРА.

Разумеется, маме я ничего не сказал. А вы бы сказали? Вот и я не мог придумать, как поведать ей о том, что ее придет поздравлять человек… ладно, пусть не совсем человек, который ей очень и очень не безразличен. 

Я чувствую себя идиотом, честное слово. 

А каких трудов мне стоило уговорить ее хотя бы на праздничный ужин! Воистину, нет в мире существ, упрямее женщин, уверенных в своей правоте.

Отправляю ее наводить красоту. Так она и тут сопротивляется! Приходится делать вид, что я глава семьи и жутко серьезным тоном выдаю, мол, что такова моя воля. Смеется и поднимается к себе. Ну вот – полдела сделано.

А теперь займемся всем остальным – интерьером, хотя об отсутствии у меня вкуса я знаю не понаслышке, расстановкой столовых приборов, обязательное ведерко с шампанским, и плевать, что я его терпеть не могу – маме нравится и хорошо. О! Чуть не забыл! Праздничный торт! Специально заказывал в кондитерской такой, какой ей нравится – песочный со сливочным кремом. А! - чего греха таить – сам обожаю сладости.

Так – фрукты в вазе, мороженное в холодильнике. Кстати, до сих пор не могу понять ее любви к фруктовому льду – вода ведь водой. Ну ничего, сегодня потерпим. 

И вино. Белое. Кислятина жуткая – предпочитаю пиво.

За всей этой суетой время пролетает незаметно. И вот уже на часах без пятнадцати – пора.

Мама спускается по лестнице, а я смотрю и улыбаюсь как ненормальный. До чего же она у меня красивая! Ей очень идет это платье – длинное, кремового оттенка. В нем она похожа на мою сверстницу – во всяком случае, больше тридцати ей не дашь.

Она улыбается мне в ответ. Это еще больше преображает ее– теперь создается впечатление, что она светится изнутри.

\- Ты стал совсем взрослым, - внезапно говорит она.

Не знаю, как на это реагировать – то ли порадоваться, то ли огорчаться. Стараюсь все перевести в шутку.

\- Ну, восемнадцати мне еще нет, так что, фактически, я еще не взрослый.

Вдруг слышу звук мотора – очень знакомой машины. Несколько секунд и в дверь звонят.

\- Кто это, интересно? - хмурится мама. – Я никого не приглашала.

Встаю и иду открывать, а сам думаю, что я дурак, каких мало. Что лучше бы это оказался не Питер. Черт, страшно. А вдруг, она не будет ему рада? 

Но уже поздно – поворачиваю дверную ручку, распахиваю дверь. На пороге стоит Питер Хейл. 

Вот почему рядом с некоторыми людьми начинаешь чувствовать себя неуклюжим и вообще – ни к месту? 

Одет он сообразно случаю – костюм, видно, что дорогой, потому как сидит идеально, рубашка синяя, воротник стойка – никакого галстука. Ну и, разумеется, огромный букет ромашек вкупе с подарком.

\- Кто там, милый? – интересуется мама.

И что мне ответить? А, была, не была!

\- Это к тебе, мам, – громче, чем нужно, отзываюсь я. – Поздравить пришли.

\- Я же говорила, чтобы никто не приходил, - сердито говорит она, направляясь к нам.

Питер смотрит на меня с укоризной, а я ему в ответ плечами пожимаю – мол, так получилось, и, вообще, сам выкручивайся.

\- Питер?

И как у нее получается в одно только слово вложить столько эмоций? И удивление, и радость, и какая-то горечь непонятная. Что же, может и обойдется все.

\- Здравствуй, Мелисса, - выдает Хейл.

Боже, я тут явно лишний. Я такого голоса у него никогда не слышал! Мягкий, словно обволакивающий. И сразу становится понятным, что он ОЧЕНЬ рад ее видеть. 

Интересно, а он мне парочку уроков не даст, как со своим голосом так управляться? Спрошу потом.

\- Скотт, это ты проболтался? – притворно сердито спрашивает она.

\- Нет, что ты, - решает вмешаться Питер. Я же вздохнул, облегченно. – Мы встретились, когда он выбирал тебе подарок. А я был так хитер, что смог выведать эту тайну.

А-а-а-а-а, убейте меня кто-нибудь!!! Он смотрит на маму – прямо глаз не сводит, а она краснеет. Кошмар!

\- Эм, может, мы тут стоять не будем? – мнусь я, словно стал свидетелем чего-то непристойного. И это еще ужин не начался. Боги всемогущие, я попал в ад!

 

***

 

Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали себя, словно приведение? Должен сообщить, что это отвратительное чувство – вроде бы ты есть, но тебя никто не видит и не слышит. Вот уж, воистину, третье колесо - лишнее.

Сижу, улыбаюсь, киваю – как китайский болванчик. А что еще остается делать? А эти сидят и воркуют! Даже завидно становится.

Выждав положенные полчаса, поднимаюсь к себе – за подарком. В чем-то Питер не солгал – мы действительно выбирали подарки вместе. 

\- Ну-с, - неловко мнусь я, - начнем с меня. С Джем Рождения, мама. – И протягиваю ярко желтую коробку, перевязанную синей лентой.

Она открывает, не торопясь, словно наслаждается самим процессом распаковки. Еще момент – и вот фигурка ангела, сделанная из горного хрусталя, покоится в ее руках.

\- Спасибо, милый, - радостно улыбается она. А потом встает и обнимает – и я снова чувствую себя нужным и важным, - она просто чудесная.

\- Ты еще подарка Питера не видела, - отзываюсь я в порыве небывалой душевной благодати.

Хейл встает и протягивает ей большую плоскую коробку, перевязанную гигантским алым бантом. На его лице написано радостное предвкушение – он знает, благодаря мне, естественно, что этот подарок будет очень приятным сюрпризом.

Шуршит бумага, летит на пол алый бант, а затем раздается восхищенный вздох. Мы не могли ошибиться!

\- Боже мой! Это же она! – радуется мама, словно ребенок. – Моя гитара! Но как же…

\- Скотт рассказал мне, как она важна для тебя, - тихо проговорил Питер. 

И теперь, когда я вижу ее неподдельную радость, готов признать, что был прав, пригласив Хейла. 

А мама смотрит на него во все глаза, и я понимаю еще кое-что. Сейчас я лишний здесь.

\- Эм, прости мам, но мне Стайлз позвонил, - беззастенчиво вру я. – Попросил приехать. Что-то срочное.

Питер кидает на меня благодарный взгляд, а я обнимаю маму и иду на улицу.

 

***

 

Кстати говоря, история с гитарой очень печальная. Ее когда-то подарили маме родители на совершеннолетие. И не какой-то ширпотреб – настоящая работа на заказ. Темно синяя с серебряным рисунком. Стоит отметить, что нарисован на ней волк. Символично, правда? 

Так вот, когда в нашей жизни был очень тяжелый период, гитару маме пришлось продать. 

Мистер Бредли – хозяин ломбарда и старый друг моего деда, был человеком понимающим, поэтому и не выставил ее на реализацию. Все ждал, что мама ее выкупит. Да все как-то не получалось.

И когда я рассказал об этом Питеру, он решил выкупить ее для мамы. Я был рад – сам-то бы я на нее денег не наскреб – ручная ведь работа и все такое.

А теперь вот вспоминаю все это и думаю – не зря все.

 

Когда пришел к другу – проситься переночевать – Стайлз и слова против не сказал. Он, вообще, хороший друг. Только объяснений с меня потребовал. Пришлось рассказать.

Как ни странно, против он не был. Только сказал, хорошо, мол, что я еще несовершеннолетний. И к чему бы это?


	4. Третья

Следующие несколько недель были странными. Питер водил маму на свидания, а я сидел дома и думал. И не надо язвить, что это для меня жуткий труд – сам знаю.  
Мама разительно изменилась – улыбалась постоянно, смеялась, перезванивалась с Хейлом, а потом отправляла меня к Стайлзу на ночь. 

Не скажу, что был счастлив. Мне было плохо – я жутко ревновал, но пытался подавить это чувство. Получалось у меня с переменным успехом. Вот перед глазами радостное лицо мамы – и негатива как не было, но стоило только вспомнить довольную физиономию Хейла – и я готов зубами скрежетать. 

Впрочем, притерпелся понемногу – за месяц-то с хвостиком. 

А потом разразился жуткий скандал. Казалось бы, ничто не предвещало беды – и на тебе! 

В тот вечер я пришел домой пораньше - словно предчувствие какое-то позвало.

Крики я услышал еще на улице – с моим-то волчьим слухом. Так вот, мама кричала на Питера, обвиняя его в том, что он превратил меня в оборотня. Значит, Хейл решился ей все рассказать сегодня. Черт, как же не вовремя. Меня как раз вызванивал Стайлз – какие-то у него проблемы наметились. И мне хотелось доказать – в первую очередь, самому себе, что я не такой плохой друг, как кажется.

Войдя в дом, я почувствовал отчаяние. Оно, казалось, заполнило все окружающее пространство. А еще страх. Но не мамин. Боялся Питер. И я мог его понять.   
А ссора, меж тем, набирала обороты. Хейл пытался что-то сказать, но лучше бы он молчал. Маму это только сильнее злило.

И когда прозвучало роковое: «Убирайся из моего дома! Из моей жизни! И не смей приближаться больше никогда!!!», я не выдержал.

Вот, честное слово. Это раньше мне казалось, что я буду рад, если Питер уйдет. А теперь, когда я смотрел на его сгорбившуюся спину, видел потухший взгляд, пришло осознание, что меня такая перспектива не радует. Надо что-то делать – и быстро. 

И не нашел ничего лучшего, как выйти в гостиную и рявкнуть:

\- А ну тихо! – мне потом Питер рассказал, что глаза у меня красным полыхнули. Вот бы на себя со стороны глянуть в тот момент – говорят, я был жутко серьезен и убедителен. – Отлично. Никто никуда не пойдет! Я хочу, чтобы вы сели и выслушали меня.

Мама только глазами сверкнула, но послушно устроилась на диванчике. Питер последовал ее примеру. Во всем бы проявляли такое единодушие.

\- Начнем с главного, - выдал я. Резко и громко – зол был очень. – Я рад, что стал оборотнем, мама. И то, что я раз в полнолуние шерсткой обрастаю – ничтожно малая плата за то, что я приобрел в итоге! Я выздоровел и могу заниматься спортом, а не просиживать штаны на скамейке запасных. И это далеко не все! Моя жизнь обрела осмысленность. Благодаря ему, - киваю на Питера. Тот смотрит на меня изумленно, но молчит, хвала богам милосердным. – Так что, к этому вопросу мы больше не возвращаемся! Тебе это может не нравится, но это моя жизнь! А теперь, скажи, какие у тебя еще претензии, кроме моего мнимого уродства?

Все, меня понесло. И мама это прекрасно видит. 

\- Скотт, милый, - говорит она, и я слышу в ее голосе нотки раскаяния, - я никогда не стану считать тебя уродом. Не говори так! Это неважно, кто ты теперь – я все равно тебя люблю!

\- Тогда в чем дело? Что не так? – н-да, трудно нам, мужчинам, понять женскую логику. – Он тоже оборотень.

\- Он солгал мне!

\- Да когда?! – едва ли не взвыл я. Господи, я защищаю Питера Хейла! Дайте мне медаль! Посмертно. Потому что после этого разговора я повешусь. - По моему, он просто не сказал тебе правду – а это совсем другое. И знаешь, я могу его понять – я тоже боялся рассказать тебе все.

\- А почему он раньше ничего не рассказал? – взвилась мать. 

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, меня зовут Питер и я оборотень. А еще я покусал твоего сына, и теперь он каждое полнолуние будет на луну выть?! Так что ли? У него хоть смелости хватило тебе все рассказать – не то, что мне. 

\- Так мне благодарить его за это? – возмутилась она.

\- Просто постарайся понять нас, - тяжело выдохнул я, сознательно ставя себя и Хейла на одну доску. – Это очень тяжело – говорить правду, когда знаешь, что она может разрушить твою жизнь. Ты пойми, - продолжил я после минутной паузы, - я благодарен ему за то, кем стал. 

\- Но…

\- Он любит тебя, - выдал я, словно в омут с головой кинулся. – А ты – его. Так в чем дело? Неужели нельзя нормально все это обсудить? Знаешь, за тот период, что я оборотень, я понял еще кое-что. Если любишь – борись! 

\- Скотт…

\- Просто выслушай его, ладно? Без нервов – тихо и спокойно. Он не соврет тебе – не сможет. А я пойду к себе – и прости, что накричал.

Закончив говорить, я рванул к себе. На Хейла я не смотрел принципиально – и так уже высказался в его защиту. Хватит с него и этого.

В комнате я нацепил наушники и врубил на всю громкость Rammstein – любые посторонние звуки перебьет. 

Чувствовал себя опустошенным, что не отменяло ощущение правильности происходящего. И с какой это радости я кинулся на защиту этой язвы? Я ведь его терпеть не могу. Или уже нет? А, неважно. Может, мне его жалко стало? Да, именно так. Это просто жалость. Ну, или мужская солидарность. Мужчина я, или не мужчина, в конце концов?!

В наушниках же тем временем надрывался Линдеманн - Waidmanns heil – и никаких посторонних звуков. 

А до Стайлза я так и не добрался - уснул.


	5. Последняя?

Утро встретило меня на кухне – проснулся невообразимо рано, аж в пять утра. И сна больше ни в одном глазу. Прислушался – вроде все тихо. Решил спуститься – кофе выпить. 

Пару часов сидел и тупо пялился в стену, страдая приступами запоздалого раскаяния. Я никогда раньше не разговаривал с матерью в таком тоне. Да и унылая морда лица Хейла покоя не давала. Помирились? Разошлись? Эх, надо было на все наплевать и подслушать, о чем они там разговаривали.

Впрочем, в восьмом часу утра все стало ясно. На кухню спустился Питер. Встрепанный, одежда помятая и глаза красные – ну, верняк, альфа с перепоя.

\- Скотт, я… - начал он, но замолк на полуслове.

\- Не стоит, - отмахнулся я, пряча довольную улыбку. И чего это я радуюсь, спрашивается? – Я и так все понял. Рад.

Хейл выглядел смущенным. Это было просто ВАУ, что такое. Утро началось с сюрпризов, и теперь продолжает меня радовать. Я ему это смущение до конца жизни не забуду. Вот такой вот я злой и нехороший! Аве мне!

\- Спасибо, - тихо проговорил он. Мне показалось, что искренне.

Глянул на часы – пора в школу, будь она неладна. Хорошо хоть, что учебники я уже собрал. 

Надо было ему что-то сказать, но я не мог. Вот убейте меня, не мог – и все тут. Меня хватило только на вымученную улыбку.

И уже выходя из дома, я услышал его насмешливый голос:

\- Мне тоже нравится Rammstein.

Ах ты ж зараза! Так это он ко мне в комнату заходил! И музыку тоже он выключил! А потом подкалывать будет – я же, наверняка, во сне слюни в подушку пускал. А-а-а-а, убейте меня кто-нибудь!

 

***

 

Перед мамой я извинился вечером. Она простила меня, только все время как-то странно на меня поглядывала. Решил подумать об этом на досуге – как Скарлетт О’Хара, а пока, просто порадоваться – все, вроде, наладилось.

Кстати, перед Стайлзом я тоже извинился. И пообещал прийти сегодня. Что-то не так с ним в последнее время – даже болтать стал меньше. Может, расскажет.

Спустился в гостиную, а там сюрприз. Питер и мама сидят за столом и молчат. Странно так – будто задумали что-то.

\- Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, - начинает мама, и я понимаю, что никуда я сегодня не пойду.

\- Да, мама, - голос у меня под стать настроению – понурый.

\- Присядь, пожалуйста.

Сажусь и перевожу взгляд с Хейла на маму. А они молчат, что б их. Да что же такое происходит?

\- Понимаешь, сынок, - начинает она, а у меня тут же сердце тревожно подпрыгивает. И тут ее прерывает Питер.

\- Мы решили пожениться, - и смотрит на меня выжидающе. 

И чего он, собственно, ждет? 

Молчу. И они молчат. Думают, мне информацию переварить надо. Мама заметно нервничает, наверняка решила, что я буду против. И я решил их удивить. Да не просто удивить, а поразить. Это будет маленькой местью с моей стороны. Я ведь уже говорил, что злопамятный. Нет? Вот сейчас и говорю.

\- С одним условием, - как можно более спокойно выдал я. – Ты, - в упор смотрю на Питера, - усыновишь меня. Хочу посмотреть на вытянувшуюся морду Дерека, когда назову его братишкой прилюдно.

Вы когда-нибудь видели офигевшего оборотня? Нет? А вот я видел. Это было незабываемое зрелище – жаль, фотоаппарата с собой не было. Да и мама не далеко ушла от моего будущего… кхе-кхе… папочки. 

\- Ты это серьезно сейчас? – недоверчиво поинтересовалась она.

\- На все сто, - сделав морду лица кирпичом, а ля наш дорогой альфа, согласно кивнул. – Я не против, если вы еще после вчерашнего не поняли.

\- Скотт, - вмешался Питер, наконец, придя в себя, - но ведь ты в таком случае станешь Хейлом.

\- Знаю, - хмыкнул я, а затем решил пояснить. – Я все равно ее сменить хотел, фамилию, в смысле. Не хочу иметь ничего общего с тем подонком.

\- Скотт! – укоризненно воскликнула мама.

\- Что? - вскинулся я. – Он бросил тебя! Бросил нас! Не смей его защищать! 

\- Так МакКолл, это… - задумчиво проговорил Хейл, но я не дал ему договорить.

\- Фамилия моего биологического отца, - закончил я за него, а затем добавил. – Я бы стал Морганом – это мамина девичья фамилия.

\- Ты и правда, не против? – подалась вперед мама.

\- Правда, - теперь мне можно улыбаться, потому что вижу, что она рада – мое согласия для нее много значит. – Я ведь люблю тебя и желаю счастья.

А потом мы поехали праздновать. Питер хотел отвезти нас в японский ресторан, но мы уговорили его на любимую пиццерию.

 

***

 

В этот раз я захватил с собой фотоаппарат. И не зря. Растерянно-обиженная физиономия моего будущего братца, запечатленная на бумаге, будет греть мое самолюбие еще долго.

Я не слышал, о чем они с Питером говорили – просто не прислушивался. Да это было не особо важно. Вот только альфа пролетел мимо меня, словно комета Галлея, грозно сверкая алыми глазами.

Н-да, умеет мой будущий папочка довести своего племянника до ручки – мне до такого уровня мастерства еще кашлять и кашлять. 

 

А тем же вечером он зашел ко мне в комнату и аккуратно присел на край кровати.

\- Что-то случилось? – признаться, я всполошился.

\- Ничего, - пожал он плечами, а затем тихо проговорил. – Ты ведь не врал тогда, когда говорил, что благодарен мне за то…

\- Это и было правдой.

Чего он хочет от меня? Да и разговор странный завел.

\- Я понимаю, что ты…

Но пришлось прервать поток словесных излияний – не был я настроен на задушевные разговоры.

\- Слушай, давай без розовых соплей, а? Тебе не нужно убеждать меня в чем-либо. Я тебя и так знаю. И поверь – ты не самый худший вариант.

\- Лестно, - хмыкнул он, а затем усмехнулся до боли знакомой мерзкой улыбочкой. - И все же, ты стал частью моей стаи, Скотт.

И этот не понимает. С кем я связался? Правильно, с Хейлами. Скоро сам таким буду.

\- Нет, - трудно было это произнести, но я сумел, - отец. Я не часть твоей стаи, я – часть твоей семьи. 

Кажется, я опять смог его удивить.

 

***

 

Свадьбу сыграли через неделю. А чего тянуть-то? Полгорода пригласили. Даже Арджентов. И это было мне на руку. Я, наконец-то, помирился с Эллисон! 

И вообще, все было просто замечательно, даже не смотря на традиционную драку, танцы на столах и стриптиз троюродного брата мамы - Гордона.

И еще один момент - теперь мое имя и звучит как «Скотт Хейл». Кошмарно, правда?! Но ничего, я привыкну.

Как, оказывается трудно быть свахой.

 

***

 

А Стайлз простил меня. Снова. Мне так кажется. 

Мы сидим в темноте у него в комнате и молчим. Я знаю, что очень виноват перед ним. Только-только разворачиваюсь, чтобы начать долго и красочно извиняться, как он вдруг заговорил. А глаза отчаянные, под ними темные круги – Боже, да когда он последний раз спал? 

А вот от его слов мне становится плохо.

\- Скотт, помоги. Мне нужно уехать из города.

 

Конец?


End file.
